In order to perform reliability evaluation of integrated circuit (IC) packages, a different type of test IC is usually required to perform each different type of test. Different test IC's are required for each test function, but a different test IC is also required for each different silicon circuit housing (DIE) size when test results are die size dependent.
Due to the limited quantities in which these test IC's are used, they are relatively expensive in comparison to other IC's of the same complexity.
Lead times for design and fabrication of the different individual test IC's result in extensive program delays. Also, once a particular type of test IC is designed, it is of no further use for other types of testing.
A multi-purpose test IC would alleviate the need to tailor test IC designs to particular requirements. One multi-purpose test IC could then be purchased in economical quantities and used for all test applications. Multiple tests could then be carried out simultaneously or in sequence on the same test IC package.